The present disclosure is related to the field of refrigeration. More particularly, this present disclosure relates to refrigeration apparatus and systems. Refrigeration apparatus and systems can be a significant investment for restaurant and food service operators. Therefore, systems and apparatus for refrigeration that provide advantages in adaptability, operation, energy efficiency, service/maintenance, and/or inventory management are desirable. The apparatus and systems as described herein seek to address this and other needs in refrigeration systems.